My Biggest Fear
by PrettyKitty55
Summary: Austin is afraid of becoming a father.
1. Disagreements

Where is she?

The cold winter air blowing gently through the slightly open window; makes goose bumps rise along my arms. I quickly get up and shut the window, preventing the cold from coming in. Then I throw myself back on the bed.

The room is silent except for the steady hum of the dryer coming from the hall.

I try warming myself by piling the blankets on top of me, but it's no use. The damn cold still creeps in.

The blankets and the heater, they don't provide the warmth I want anyway, the warmth of her small body pressed up against mine. That's why I want her here, but where is she?

I lie on our bed staring at the fresh snowflakes piling on the window. The weather man was wrong: it_**is **_cold enough to snow. I hope it's strong enough to start a blizzard so I don't have to go to work tomorrow.

The sound of the dryer has stopped. I listen to the rustling of our clothes as she takes them out. After a few minutes she finally walks in.

I can't help the smile spreading on my face at the sight of her. She has pulled her soft brown curls into a ponytail, and she is wearing my favorite of her nightgowns; the royal blue one that's covered with snowflakes of all shapes and sizes. I love that one because it shows me more of her skin than the usual outfits she wears.

"Hey, Ally." I say with my smile still plastered on my face.

"Hey." She replies sadly. Without bothering to look at me she sits down on the edge of the bed and begins to fold the clothes from the laundry basket.

"What's wrong?" I ask leaning closer to her. "Nothing." She says simply, folding one of my shirts.

"Ally, something is wrong. Tell me." I put my hand on her shoulder, willing her to tell me what it is that's got her upset.

She stops in my middle of folding one of her dresses, and sighs. Then she turns and stares at the pile of clothes beside her. "It's just…" She starts, playing with the clothes. "I was thinking how nice it would be to have a baby." She looks up at me while saying that last word.

Oh, great. Not this again. I almost regret asking her anything.

"Ally." I say firmly, leaning away from her. "We've talked about this."

"I know." She says quietly. "I was just thinking how quiet it always is around here. When I get home from work it's always clean and quiet just like I left it, and once, just one time, I want to come home and hear the TV at full blast and kids, our kids, chasing each other and a big mess all over the house." She smiles as if envisioning this scene in her mind.

"Ally, if you want I can come home early and make a mess for you." I tell her, fiddling with one of the blankets.

She laughs softly, while bending over to get another shirt. "I don't want you to make messes, Austin. I want mini versions of you to make messes."

We're silent for a few minutes. She continues to smile, while I think about the situation at hand.

Finally I ask, "Why the sudden interest in having kids?"

"It's not a sudden interest. We've been talking about this for the two years we've been married." She replies while getting up to put our clothes away.

It's true. Ever since Ally's cousin asked her to babysit her five month old baby, Ally has been asking me to impregnate her so we can have a baby of our own. But I don't want one. I've never wanted children and she knows it. Babies are noisy and smelly and need lots of care and attention, which we can't give since both of us work. Besides making a baby is lots of fun, but actually having the baby is extremely painful.

I don't want to see Ally go through nine months of discomfort. I don't want to see her suffer from lots of pain, because of a small embryo growing inside of her. I know some people who lost a mom or a sister or a cousin due to childbirth and that is not a way I want to lose Ally. Luckily, the only way to prevent all of this is by not giving her a baby in the first place. I have no idea why being a mother appeals to her.

Ally, now finished with our laundry, climbs into bed with me.

"Well." I say while she burrows under the blankets. "I think we should wait a little longer." I say this same thing every time we talk about this.

She sighs, already knowing I would say this. "How much longer?" She asks, just like every other time.

"Just… a little longer." I tell her. She smiles. "Okay when you're ready." She says, leaning over to kiss my forehead. Then she turns over.

_Oh Ally,_ I think, wrapping my arm around her waist, pulling her closer._ If only you could see that I'll never be ready to be a father._

**Hey everyone! So this is a new story of mine that is going to have 8 or so chapters so if you liked this one (I'm praying you did) please stick around for the rest of the story that I think is unique. I don't think I've seen a story where either Austin or Ally doesn't want children so I thought I'd give it a shot. Anyway please review and check out my other stories: Footsteps, Welcome Home, and Salesman. Thanks for reading and have a good day!**


	2. Friendly Advice

Why did I agree to come here?

The blaring music coming from above fills my head, making it hard to hear anything else. The air reeks of alcohol, too much perfume and the salty smell of sweat, coming from the dancing bodies of people on the dance floor. All of this combined with the bright flashing lights near the sound system on the roof is starting to give me a headache.

Somehow Ally convinced me to come here. She said I work too hard and that I need to spend a little more time with my friends; have a "Guy's Night" just like when we were in high school.

Not to be mean, but since when does Ally want me to go to a club, at night, where there's a bunch of slutty girls trying to get all over me? Something really suspicious is up and the way Ally kept chewing on her hair and talking in a high voice earlier (two things she does when she's nervous) tells me she's up to something, I just don't know what it is.

"So how's the whole baby problem with you and Ally?" Dez asks me, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I've been telling her we should wait." I tell him. He and Dallas were the only friends I could round up for this Guy's Night thing, everyone else had plans. But I don't mind. Dez and Dallas have been my friends nearly my whole life and there's no one else I'd rather share my problems with then with my two best buds.

"Dude, you've been telling her that for the past two years. She's going to get tired of waiting eventually, and then what are you going to do?" Dallas says, taking another small wine glass from our table.

"Yeah." Dez adds. "Just knock her up already. I don't know why you're so scared of being a parent."

Yup, my two best buds.

"Look, you guys already know why I don't want kids, the real reason I mean, and Ally does too, I think she knows deep down that we'll never have any, but she keeps on insisting to see if I'll change my mind." I respond, downing another cup of wine.

"Austin." Dez says seriously, swinging his arm around my shoulder. "I know you didn't have the best childhood when it comes to your parents, but maybe, if you had kids, _you _could give _them _the childhood that you always wanted." He tells me, jabbing his finger in my chest.

I know what he's talking about, but I don't respond.

"Can you even have kids?" Dallas asks, taking another shot of wine.

"Yeah, I think so." I reply, swirling the wine in my cup. "But not wanting one and not being able to have one are two totally different things."

"Well, I think you should have one. It would be really nice seeing a little you every now and then." Dallas nearly shouts since somehow the music has gotten even louder.

"Besides…"Dez starts when the music has gone down to a reasonable volume. "…being a parent is easy. You just have to play with the kids and act like you're interested when they're talking to you and chase them around until they're tired so you can get some peace and quiet for a while. It's not that hard, it's fun." Dez informs me, as I catch a couple at another table making out.

All that is easy for Dez to say. Dakota is usually the one that takes care of their children, Daniel and Daniela. The twins were born almost a year after Dez married Dakota, who are like me and Ally: complete opposites. Dakota is as smart as Ally, and just as sophisticated, while Dez, on the other hand, is random and silly, but somehow they made it work. The twins are a mixture of both of them: they are well mannered and well behaved in public, but at home they are silly and wild pulling off what I like to call "Dez Shenanigans". They are almost exact replicas of Dez when he was their age, although Daniel has his mother's shade of red hair and Daniela has her violet eyes.

"Hey, you guys want to know something?" Dallas asks smiling, his eyes bright.

"Yeah, sure." I mumble taking and another cup; we're starting to run out and I think I'm starting to feel the alcohol affecting me.

"Okay, so Cassidy and I have been talking about having kids of our own and…" He trails off, his smile matching the Cheshire Cat's. "We agreed to have one!" He exclaims, happiness written all over his face.

"Wow! Congrats man." Dez says fist pumping Dallas, but I'm silent watching the couple nearly take off each other's clothes.

Great! I came here so that I could talk to my best friends about my problems, so that I could get the support friends give you when no one else seems to care. But no. Instead my _friends_ are trying to talk me into having a kid I don't want, and since Dez is already a father and Dallas is going to be one soon they're not going to understand me as much anymore. Perfect.

"Come on! Come on! A toast to the soon-to-be -father." Dez says holding up a large glass of wine. While I was lost in my thoughts, they must have gotten us some fresh cups of the stuff.

I take a glass from the table and the three of us toast. I drink all of mine in one swing, but they don't seem to notice. In fact while they go on talking about how great it is to be a dad, I down a few more large cups, feeling like a teenager and not caring that my throat feels like it's on fire.

Soon enough my head feels funny and the world seems to be in a much brighter focus, my senses sharpened. I know that I'm going to regret this in the morning, but I don't care. I just let the music wash around me as I enjoy the warm feeling the wine sends through my veins.

**Hello again! So I didn't really like how this chapter turned out but it has to be here in order for the next chapter to play out the way I want it to. Did you guys like it? Should I keep updating? What do you think Ally is up to?**

**Anyway, Dez's wife, Dakota, was inspired by Glamor Kitty from The Stray Kitties. I hope you guys like how the story is going and please review! **

**WARNING: Chapter 3 will be rated M so don't read if you don't like chapters like that.**

**Shout Outs **

**I appreciate every review I get but here are some that I liked best.**

**Madi: Oh, don't you worry Ally has some… **_special___**plans.**

**Hiya: I'm going to take you being "oddly intrigued" as you not being easily impressed so I'm glad I was able to capture your attention. **


	3. An Unexpected Surprise

I stumble onto my doorstep, leaning against the wall, while I try to catch my balance in this topsy- tuvy world.

"Good night!" Cassidy calls through the window of the car.

"You better get it on with Ally!" Dallas shouts from the backseat. "Yeah!" Dez adds.

They are both as drunk as I am right now, because Dez kept the glasses coming at the club and the three of us drank until the world started to spin. None of us wanted to drive home in our state, so Dallas called Cassidy to pick us up and let me tell you: she was not happy about that.

I wave goodbye to my wasted friends and an angry Cassidy as they drive off into the night, not leaving any indication that they were there in the first place.

I grope my pocket, trying to find my keys; once I do I fumble for the lock, but the damn key won't fit.

I've just decided to climb in through a window, when the key finally clicks into place. I twist it and push the door open.

As the door opens, I finally figure out what was so strange as we were driving up: the lights are all off. It's pitch black inside except for the faint moonlight streaming in through the large window in the living room, which illuminates the furniture around the house.

Even so, in my lousy state, I manage to bump into everything.

Ally must be a heavier sleeper than I thought, because she doesn't wake up to all the racket I'm making.

I step into the hallway, my hand institnctly searching for the light switch. Once I find it though, I immediately regret it. The bright overhead light blurs my vision. I rub my eyes then blink them a few times. When my vision clears, I feel my eyes widen as big as saucers, my jaw drops three stories and my body goes slack as I take her in.

I was wrong, Ally is not asleep. She's leaning against the wall one leg propped behind her. She's wearing a strapless black dress that shows a little bit of her cleavage. The dress is tight, outlining her large breasts, her curvy waist. It reaches down to above her mid-thigh, barely covering her up. Her long brown curls fall down her shoulders, like chocolate waterfalls. In her hands she cradles a glass of wine.

Oh. My. God. Ally has never worn anything like this before. Not even on our honeymoon, where she wore shorts and t-shirts. She's never been the kind of girl to wear stuff that will make her look like a slut. She's always been uncomfortable with her body; never likes to show herself off. This is why I can't believe she's standing merely a few feet away dressed so… so… sexy?

"It's about time you came home." She says, annoyed, inspecting her wine glass.

Her voice snaps me from my stupor and I try to compose myself.

"Oh. Yeah. I was out with friends remember?" I try not to slur my words, as I continue to stare at her.

She looks up at me and smiles. "Yeah. Did you have a good time?" She asks walking over to me.

"Uhh, yeah." I say stupidly. God, I can barely think straight when she's so close dressed like _that_.

"Good." She says taking a sip from her glass.

"Umm, Ally? Since when do you drink?" I ask her trying hard not to stare at her cleavage. I've never seen Ally drink. Never. Not once. So this is kind of shocking. Wait, drinking, dressing like that, what the hell has gotten into her?

"What? This?" She asks innocently. "This is grape juice. Want some?" She asks holding the cup to me.

"Um, sure." I say taking the cup from her. I take a sip; the sweet sugary taste is a big contrast from the fiery taste of the alcohol I'd been drinking earlier.

While I savor the grape juice she begins to circle around me, like a planet orbiting a star.

"Austin." She says my name quietly. "Yeah?" I respond, turning my head to see her better. God, she is so beautiful.

"How long has it been since we did anything… sexual?" She asks standing in front of me.

I swallow hard, trying not to throw myself at her. "I don't know." I respond, staring at her long, soft legs. "A while."

"Well I think we should do something about that." She tells me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "It's been so long, Austin. So long since you touched me. So long since… you were inside me." She says quietly.

I wrap my arms around her, stroking her hair. She sounds so sad, so small.

We stay like that for a little longer. Then she pulls away and leans in closer so that are lips are just centimeters away. "I need you." She whispers, her lips brushing against mine with every word. And then she closes off the space, sealing our lips together.

The kiss is soft and sweet at first, but it soon becomes more heated. My hands travel down to her waist, her arms wrap around my neck. I feel her part her lips, and I take the invitation letting my tongue explore her mouth.

She pushes me against the wall. And we continue to explore each other, until she pulls away. We stand there panting, our bodies pressed against each other. God, she's right. It's been so long since I kissed her like that. So long since I tasted her. So long.

I begin to kiss her jawline, down to her neck where I bite her gently.

"Austin." She whispers. "What?" I mumble kissing her shoulder, glad this dress has no straps to interfere.

I force myself to pull away and look into her eyes. She's smiling. She kisses my cheek, then whispers in my ear (quite seductively might I add) "Will you make love to me?" She stares at me, waiting for me to say something, but I think she already knows what I'll say.

I'll admit I'm a bit shocked by the question. When did Ally get so bold?

"The answer was, is, and always will be yes." I tell her, matching her smile, running my thumb along her cheek.

She claps her hands together, bouncing slightly. She pulls me into one last lingering kiss then takes my hand smiling again. But there's something not quite right about this smile. Something seems a bit… off about it; it's as if… as if… she knows something that I don't.

I don't wonder about it for long, before my exhausted mind begins to shut down as she leads me toward our bedroom.

**Hello to everyone again! Oh my God! I just want to thank you guys so much for all those awesome reviews you guys posted! I got 10 (10!) for chapter 2 that is like all the reviews from my other stories combined. You guys are like the nicest people I've ever met! Online that is. I was going to post this chapter on Sunday but since you guys are so awesome I'm posting it today.**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**Ahray4: Your wish might just come true!**

**Karleyg98: I'm glad I was able to come up with a story that is different in a good way.**

**Coolbeans1024: Thank you for loving this story. I don't think of myself as a great author but thanks for the ego buster! **

**1DR5: You catch on fast if you already know what's going to happen. I hope I didn't disappoint you!**

**Please Review, it helps me write better.**

**What has been your favorite song from season 2?**


	4. Bad News

I gaze outside the window, trying to distract myself from working. The trees have started to sprout tiny pink buds that are ready to be born. The breeze that comes through is warm against my skin. There are clumps of snow here and there across our backyard. These are all the wonderful signs that spring is on its way, though the grayish clouds look like they'll bring one last snowfall.

I close the folder of papers on my desk, and put it away in the filing cabinet. I'm done working for today; I can't concentrate.

Making my way into the kitchen, I glance at the clock hanging above the TV in the living room. 5:19 it reads. Ally should be home by now.

I pour myself a glass of lemonade from a pitcher, and then I go outside and settle on one of the chairs on the back porch. Ally is always telling me how nice it would be to see our kids chasing each other around our large backyard, which is just another way of trying to convince me to give her one.

But lately Ally hasn't been bringing the subject up. Hopefully she has come to realize that I will never change my mind about the matter and she has given up. But that doesn't sound like the Ally I know and love. Ally has always been determined, never letting anything get in the way of what she wants, never giving up on anything she starts. So then why would she just stop begging me for a baby?

I ponder this question but can't come up with a good answer. Why _would_ Ally stop begging me? We haven't talked about this for two months now, not since that night I got drunk. Maybe Ally thinks I'm not responsible enough? Hmm, I have no idea.

The soft slam of the door jolts me from my thoughts. Ally must be home.

I get up and make my way towards the door just as the first drops of rain begin hurling towards the ground. Maybe I was wrong about it snowing.

"Hey, Ally." I say making my way back into the living room. "Trish called saying that—," I stop when I see her.

Ally is slumped against the wall. Her face is paler than usual and her hair is disheveled. Her clothes are a bit wrinkled. In her hand she's clenching a piece of paper. She looks so out of place in our neat tidy home, that I know something is horribly wrong.

"Ally, are you okay?" I ask helping her sit on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She mumbles, while I race to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

Oh my god. Oh my god. My mind is going a hundred miles an hour trying to come up with a reason she could be like this.

Ally takes a few sips of water, while I wait, trying not to overwhelm her with all the questions I have.

After a few minutes of complete silence my impatience gets the best of me. "Well?" I ask, wanting her to explain everything.

She closes her eyes, taking a few small breaths. "You're not going to like it." She says weakly.

"I don't care Ally; I want to know." I say scooting closer to her.

God, what could be so wrong? Have we lost the house? Did someone rob her on the way home? Does she…. Oh god. Does she want a divorce?

I hold my breath, clenching my hands into fists, waiting for her to start telling me what the hell is going on.

In the silence I hear that the rain has picked up, lashing furiously at the house.

Finally, _finally _after taking one last breath Ally starts talking.

"Okay, well I have bad news, or it could be good news depending on how you look at it, but to you it's certainly bad news." She says playing with her hair.

What the heck could be considered good or bad news?

Ally sighs. "Look Austin, you're going to get mad and upset about what I'm about to tell you but it's better if I get it over with, so—"

"What is it?" I practically yell.

"Like I said you're not going to like it." She says quietly.

"I don't care I want to know!" I tell her getting to my feet. I stare at her. She looks like she's on the brim of tears. What could be so bad?

She looks up at me. "I went to the doctor today and it turns out I—"

"Do you have a disease?" I interrupt her. Oh gosh I don't even want to think Ally might have a disease that will make her suffer.

"No. Of course not." She says softly. "I—"

What she says next is something I vowed never to hear.

"I'm pregnant."

**HI! It's me again! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy and I couldn't really fit in time to write. I hope I made up for all those days.**

**Anyway thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last time and please review for this chapter!**

**Did you guys like Teen Beach Movie?**

**Well bye now! Until next time!**


	5. The Fight

At first I'm unable to comprehend what Ally has just said but once my mind is able to make sense of it I feel dizzy; feel like someone has punched me in the gut. I stumble back and nearly fall over had the table not been there.

A single bolt of lightning flashes across the sky but I don't hear it. My body has gone limp, the world silent everything in the universe has stopped in mid-motion because of Ally's single sentence.

This can't be happening. This isn't real. This is nothing more than a nightmare.

Suddenly one clear thought comes to me and I laugh drily.

"Come, on Ally. This is serious; you shouldn't joke about stuff like this."

Ally shakes her head. "I'm not joking." She says hoarsely, handing me the paper she was clenching earlier.

"What is this?" I ask her opening the paper. It looks official, like the results of a government test. But I can't read it because the words blur together the longer I stare at it.

"Those are the results of the pregnancy test I took at the clinic." She tells me as if I should already know this.

The proof is right here in my hands, but I still don't believe it. I don't _want_ to believe it.

Wasn't this the reason I had refused to touch her? The reason I refused to do anything involving sex with her since she started talking about children for fear that she wouldn't take her birth control pills?

My head is spinning and I feel dizzy again, so I crash back onto the couch beside Ally.

We sit in silence the rain lashing at the house is the only sound. Tears streak down Ally's face but that just makes me angry. Wasn't this what she wanted? What she had been begging me for practically since the day we were married?

Suddenly these questions I'm asking myself bring back some memories from that night. Ally seeming nervous when she was talking me into going to the club, me getting drunk, me coming home to find a sexy, bold Ally, and finally me and Ally striping down to satisfy our desire for each other.

Suddenly these small memories make a picture I was to out of to see that night or the next morning. Suddenly Ally's strange smile and strange behavior that night make sense. And I don't know whether I should be hurt or angry at this new realization.

"You planned this, didn't you?" I ask her, breaking the silence.

"What?" She asks, confused, wiping at her tears.

I'm up on my feet again, dizziness gone, staring at her. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." I say sternly, arms crossed. "You planned that night didn't you?"

She looks up at me then, her eyes red and puffy, but I can still read them clearly and what they tell me is that she's always known what I have just discovered.

"Didn't you?" I ask again. Even though I already know the answer, even though I know it's true I pray she'll say no, that I'm just imaging things and I am mistaken about all this.

But she doesn't even try to deny it. "Yes, I planned it." She says, sitting up straighter, looking me directly in the eye.

And with yet another single sentence she has managed to crush my world again.

I stumble back again, only this time when I catch myself on the table I cut my hand on a sharp piece of glass. I don't feel anything. The pain of what Ally has done to me is ten times worse.

"Are you okay?" Ally asks concern laced in her voice as she tries reaching out to me. But I pull away. I don't want her to touch me. I revel when I see the hurt expression on her face.

"I'm fine." I say bitterly, not caring that she looks so weak and helpless.

Not looking at me she quickly hurries to the bathroom to bring some bandages.

I don't bother to stop the bleeding, I'm still preoccupied with what I have just learned. I cannot believe that Ally, my wife, the woman I have loved since I first saw her, the woman I would jump into a volcano for, has done this to me. I cannot even begin to comprehend that my shy, sweet, innocent Ally has been deceiving me all this time. Apparently I don't know her as well as I thought I did.

She comes back bandages in hand, and gives them to me. I quickly apply them.

"How could you?" I blurt out when I'm done.

She looks down at her hands, avoiding my gaze. "I'm sorry. I really am. It's just that you were never going to get me pregnant by your own free will and—

"So you did it against my will." I finish for her.

She looks back up at me. "No, not exactly. We hadn't done anything in a long time, all I had to do was lure you into the idea and you came. Plus I asked you if you wanted to and you said you would." She informs me as if it's no big deal. Well it is.

"Yeah, but I was too drunk to think straight, to think about the consequences." I say gritting my teeth. "That's why you sent me out that night so I wouldn't think, so you could have me eating out of the palm of your hand." I step closer to her.

"Did that night mean anything to you Ally or were you just thinking of yourself?" I ask her.

"Of course it meant something to me!" She exclaims walking away from me.

"Every time we make love it always means something to me. It makes me love you a little more each time." She says.

"Then why don't you show me how much you love me?" I nearly scream, anger rushing back into my system. "Instead of deceiving me this way."

"I didn't deceive you." Ally matches my tone, anger flashing in her eyes.

"But you did go behind my back!" I shout. "You know I don't want children. You've always known that, so why did you trick me into giving you one?"

"Because tricking you was the only way I was going to get one." She doesn't shout, Ally is not one to yell. "I'm tired of waiting, Austin. If I waited until you agreed I'd die childless. _You _know I've always wanted to be a mother. And you know I've wanted to have a large family. I wasn't just gonna sit around until you understood." She says arms crossed.

"But you didn't have to do it like this." I say waving my hand around the room.

"And what other way could I have done it, huh?" She asks hands on her hips. "I could have divorced you to find another man who actually _wants_ children." Ouch. That one stung.

"But no, Austin." She says her voice softening. "I couldn't leave you if I tried because I love you too much even if you don't see it." She tells me walking closer to me. "Maybe this baby and I—, she says stroking her flat belly, "maybe we could change your mind. Maybe we could show you all the joys of being a parent." She smiles while saying this.

"Well maybe I don't want to be a parent." I say. "I'm sorry if I sound selfish, but I don't want that baby. I never will. I would ask you to get rid of it, but I know you won't because you're not like that."

"Can't you just give him or her a chance?" She asks, smile gone, anger flaring in her eyes again.

"No, I can't." I say matter-of-factly. "And I can't believe you're asking me to face my biggest fear."

Her face softens when I say this. "Austin—, She begins, but I cut her off.

"You know what?" I interrupt her. She looks startled but I could really care less. "I don't care. You've always known I don't want any kids and yet you went and deceived me any way." I say surprised by how calm I sound. "You've always been like that Ally. You've always been selfish." That is so not true but I say it to make her feel guilty.

She's about to protest, but I interrupt her again. "Save it. I don't want to see you right now; I'm surprised I stayed to hear you out."

I began to walk toward the door; I don't want to be in the same room with her.

"Where're you going?" She asks softly.

"For a walk." I say opening the door.

"You can't just walk away from your problems."

"Oh, yeah, watch me." I tell her as I shut the door and walk out into the rain.

**Hello again! Sorry for keeping you waiting but this chapter was a little difficult to write. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, because I'm getting less and less with each chapter. Pretty soon I won't get any anymore and that would just suck. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and toon back in for chapter 6.**

**Thanx for reading and please review!**

.


End file.
